


Once Upon A Christmas News

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Hermione and Draco go to the Burrow for Christmas. They have some very important news to tell them. How will they take said news.Written for the Strictly Dramione Secret Santa 2017





	Once Upon A Christmas News

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Secret Santa Fest 2017.
> 
> Prompt #20:  
> Draco coming to the Burrow with Hermione for Christmas announcing either a proposal or pregnancy.
> 
> I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this.

“What do you mean we have to go to the Burrow for Christmas?” He asked his girlfriend of three years.

She looked at him in exasperation shaking her head at him. “I cannot believe you forgot!”

Eyes narrowed he asked, “Forgot what?”

His girlfriend's nose flared in anger, her magic turning to static that ran through her hair visibly.

“I cannot believe you, Draco Malfoy!” She said as she advanced on him slowly.

Draco's eyes widened marginally as he retreated from her carefully and slowly, as though she was a wild animal. 

“Now, now. Let's not be too hasty, Hermione.” 

That was obviously the wrong thing to say to his witch.

Faster than he could blink, her wand was pressed against his forehead. He winced as it dug into his head slightly.

“Now, are you still going to tell me that you forgot why we need to go to the Burrow for Christmas?” She whispered as she turned her wand a bit, digging into his skin a little more.

“No. I fully remember now.” Draco sighed. “You want to tell your incessant friends what's been going on.” 

She smiled, as she pulled her wand away from his head and put it in its holster, “Awe, don't be like that. They are your friends too. Have been for the past three years.”

Growling in annoyance he shook his head at her. “Potter is my friend. Weasel is not.”

Waving her hand, brushing off his comment about Ron, she stated, “You tolerate him then.”

“Only because both you and Weaslette are terrifying together.” He shuddered.

Hermione shrugged. “She's Potter now.”

“She will always be Weaslette.” He interrupted.

Frowning, she continued, “Anyways, I'm glad you think we're terrifying.” She laughed at his glare before turning to finish getting ready. 

Grabbing her burgundy colored dress, matching knickers and bra and her makeup bag she moved to the bathroom to get ready.

“Hurry up, Draco. We only have an hour before we have to be there.” She told him before closing the door on his response.

“Bloody witch.” He muttered as he got ready. 

Crookshanks jumped onto the bed and just stared unblinking at Draco as he undressed. 

Draco feeling eyes on him paused in his task before glancing at the bathroom door, thinking it was Hermione. Noticing the door closed he turned back to his task. He started almost violently, jerking backwards, when he saw the orange monstrosity staring at him. 

“Hermione!” He called. She opened the door looking at him, hair pulled up in a beautiful up-do, stray curls framing her face delicately. His eyes never leaving her cat's, he stated, voice shaking a bit, “Your monster is staring creepily.”

Gasping, she glared at him, “You dare call him a monster.”

Draco, still not looking away from Crookshanks, replied, “No animal should stare this long without blinking. It's absolutely unnatural.”

She turned her gaze to her cat, who was just sitting on the bed calmly. Watching him for a few moments, she absolutely agreed.

“While I may agree with you, if you call my cat a monster again, you will see just what type of monster I can be.” She threatened.

“Do you promise?” He smirked.

“Ugh. You are incorrigible.” She snarked as she went back to getting ready.

“But you love me!” He called through the door.

He heard her scoff before hearing her reply, “That's debatable.”

“You wound me.” He turned to Crookshanks, “Your mistress wounds me.” Crookshanks just stared at him, still unblinking. Draco felt a shudder go up his back before he also went back to getting ready.

~HPHP~

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the Burrow, arguing.

“Seriously, Draco! I said an hour. We are half an hour late.” She glared at her boyfriend.

As he was about to make a snide remark, the door opened to reveal a smirking Ginny.

“You're late. Now, you have to fend of Mum and her nagging questions.” Her smirk grew at Draco's increasing grimace.

Hermione leveled a glare in his direction. “I blame him.”

Rolling his eyes, he gestured for her to precede him inside. Even though he was a bit cross with her attitude he still helped her out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

“Thank you.” She mumbled, before she followed the rambunctious noise that led her to the rest of the Weasley family.

“Hermione, so glad you could make it.” Mr. Weasley smiled kindly.

Hermione returned his smile with one of her own as she scanned the room for Harry.

“He's upstairs with Teddy.” George stated as he saw her looking for someone.

Her smile grew impossibly wider at the mention of her godson. “Teddy is here?”

Ginny nodded with a smirk. “Of course. It's Christmas.”

“I always forget that Harry gets him on Christmas day. Why do I always forget? Am I a horrible person?” Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 

Draco immediately wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Ginny's eyes narrowed fractionally at Hermione's reaction.

“Mi!” A small voice called.

She whipped her head toward the stairs leading upstairs and saw Harry carrying a small boy with turquoise hair.

She immediately dried her tears, not wanting the boy to see her crying. “Teddy!” She swiftly stepped over to them as they came to the bottom of the steps and she immediately grabbed him up and hugged him tightly.

“Sqeez, Mi.” He giggled as he squeezed her as hard as he could.

She laughed slightly as his little arms tried to squeeze hard. She looked at Harry and noticed him watching her with a worried look on his face.

‘You okay?’ He mouthed at her.

She nodded at her friend and hugged Teddy to her.

“Dinner!” Mrs. Weasley called.

“Yay! Eat!” Teddy leaped from Hermione's arms, landing with a thud on the ground on his bottom. Laughing, he scrambled up and ran ahead of everyone running directly into a wall. 

“Teddy? Are you okay?” Hermione asked the boy.

Giggling loudly, he nodded before he started running again.

“You seriously asked him if he was okay, after he ran into the wall? When the reason he did it was because of food.” Harry asked her incredulously. 

Hermione shrugged, “I just wanted to be sure.” With that she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him with her to the Weasley dining room.

They ended up sitting next to George and his fiancee, Angelina. Across from them sat Harry and Ginny, who was helping Teddy, who sat calmly with a look of glee, with his food.

“So how is work?” Angelina asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled, “It's great. I'm enjoying being a full fledged healer now.”

Ron shook his head at her. “You know, I'll never understand your desire to change careers. You were doing well at the Ministry.”

Hermione shrugged, “I thought it was for me, but I was wrong. I wanted to help people physically and mentally. Being at the Ministry, I felt I wasn't accomplishing what I really, really wanted. Besides, it was my choice, not yours. Therefore, you really have no say in the matter.” She finished explaining to her friend, who just shrugged himself, before going back to his food.

“Enough talk about work. It's boring.” George said as he pretended to fall asleep. Angelina elbowed him in his side as he laughed.

“Yes.” Mrs. Weasley agreed. “I want to talk about grandbabies.” 

Almost everyone groaned as her face broke into a smile. 

“Mum, I'm still playing Quidditch professionally. It's not the right time.” Ginny groaned. Her mother frowned before looking around the room at her other kids, biological and not.

George cleared his throat before meeting his mother's gaze with his own. “Angelina wants to wait till we're married.” Angelina nodded in confirmation when Mrs. Weasley's eyes met hers. “Sorry mum.” 

“There is nothing to apologize for, Georgie.” His mother told him. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but can we change the topic for a bit?” Ginny asked.

“Of course, dear.” Mrs. Weasley consented.

“Thank you.” Ginny started. “I just have a question. Since it's getting late, and you wanted to wait until everyone got here, can we open our gifts now?”

Food forgotten, Teddy’s head shot up, spoon dropped. “Presents?” He inquired.

“Only a kid.” Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. “It should be very interesting to say the least.”

“How right you are, Hermione.” Draco nodded.

Everyone but Teddy seemed confused. Still confused, Mrs. Weasley excused everyone from the table as soon as they were done eating.

Ginny pushed her way through everyone to get to Hermione and Draco. “What were you two talking about? What did you mean this will be interesting?” Ginny gasped in mock horror, “You turned to the dark side!” 

Hermione and Draco laugh at her antics, before Hermione shook her head. “Ginny the war is over. There isn't a dark side to go to.”

“You never know.” Ginny shrugged. She narrowed her eyes, “It could happen.” 

The three just stared before abrupting into laughter.

“Yeah, I don't see that happening, Red.” Draco stated.

“Like I said, you never know.” Ginny reiterated before joining everyone surrounding the tree.

Pulling Draco, Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny. 

Both Harry and Ginny decided they were both going to be Santa's elves by passing out the gifts. As they passed out the gifts, the Floo lit up and Bill, Fleur, and their six month old daughter tumbled out.

“Sorry, we're late. I blame the baby.” Bill laughed as he wrinkled his nose at his daughter.

“Bill! So glad you guys could make it.” Mr. Weasley greeted his eldest son and his family.

“We wouldn't miss it.” Fleur stated in heavily accented English. 

Baby Victoire burgled happily from her mother's arms. The noise garnered Teddy's attention swiftly.

“Ooh. Baby.” He stated, amazed at the little creature in Fleur’s arms.

“Can we please get back to sorting out the gifts?” Ginny whined, earning a glare from her mother and a chuckle from everyone else.

“Go ahead.” Bill said.

Once everyone had a pile of gifts in front of them, Hermione asked everyone to wait.

Everybody had a confused look on their face at her request, “It's important.” Was all she said as she looked through Harry, Ginny, and Ron’s piles of gifts. With a triumphant sound she quickly handed them each a wrapped gift the same size. “Open these first, please.”

“What are they?” Ron asked eying the wrapped gifts warily. 

“Goodness, Ronald. They aren't going to explode you know.” Hermione huffed in annoyance.

Ron puffed out his cheeks before replying, “A gift from Malfoy. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing Weaslbee.” Draco drawled as he stacked his pile by size, biggest to smallest. “Hermione wouldn't allow it.”

“Can we get back to their unwrapping, please?” Hermione growled. 

Nodding, the trio opened their gifts. The guys were immediately confused as to why they both had a bottle and rattle in a box. Ginny on the other hand, squealed.

“Oh my god!” Ginny squealed, as she jumped up and hugged Hermione.

“I'm missing something.” Ron stated.

“Tell me something I don't know.” Draco murmured.

“Hermione? Can you explain this?” Harry asked as he held up a shirt that said, ‘Uncle Harry’, along with the bottle and rattle.

Smiling as Mrs. Weasley gasped, Hermione said, “I'm pregnant.”

All the Weasley's besides Ron cheered.

Ron, being Ron sullenly asked, “You're pregnant?”

Hermione nodded while smiling widely. “Yes. I am.”

“Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you.” Ron started. “But now, now the ferret is part of our family!” His reaction was expected, but at least he wasn't screaming.

“Yes, Ronald. Because I've always dreamed of being tied to you.” Draco sneered at the man.

That seemed to pull Ron from his sullenness. “Hey. I am awesome!” He declared.

Ginny glared at the bantering men as she hugged her friend. “Shut up you two tossers.”

Hermione giggled as everyone else laughed as the two men glared at the fiery haired woman.

“Well, it's not ideal for a witch to have a child out of wedlock but I'm happy nonetheless.” Mrs. Weasley gushed. “Oh, I really must work on baby socks.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione said as Ginny finally let go of her. 

“I'm happy for you, ‘Mione.” Harry told her. 

Hermione smile gratefully at Harry.

“Um, hate to break up this babyfest, but can we get back to opening our gifts?” George asked the small group with a smirk.

They all nodded before they situated themselves back around the tree.

Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves before Harry spoke.

“So, how'd your parents take the news?”


End file.
